Sueurs froides ?
by utakata14
Summary: un petit one shot citronné et qui, je l'espère, tient bien son titre... Lemon Yaoi


**Sueurs… froides ?**

**Rating :**

Je dirais que c'est un M bien mérité ^^'' **Lemon Yaoi** avec pas mal de détails, je vous aurais prévenu !

**Disclaimer :**

Bon bah pour changer, les pesos ne sont pas à moi et je crois qu'ils ne le regrettent pas avec ce que je leur fait subir… TxT

J'ai écrit ça en m'inspirant -pour le tout début seulement :p- d'un rêve (/cauchemar ?) que j'ai voulu partagé avec Sasori, Deidara et vous bien sûr ! *mode sadique activé*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_POV Sasori_**

La vache, ils ne m'ont pas raté cette fois-ci ! Me laisser finir aussi tard ! En plus, à cette heure-ci, il y a plus ni bus, ni métro...

Je sors de la tour de bureaux ou je travaille, crevé et il me reste encore au moins une demi-heure de marche pour arriver chez moi. La nuit est très noire dans la région et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairent d'une lueur faible la rue que je traverse. En plus je dois passer par un quartier de la ville qui n'est vraiment pas sûr, surtout si tard. Je dépasse rapidement et le plus naturellement possible plusieurs groupes un peu louches. Ils me regardent bizarrement mais retournent vite à leur discussion. Je me rapproche de chez moi... Ouf, plus qu'une avenue à traverser et une rue à longer et je suis devant mon immeuble.

Et merde ! On ne voit rien ici et j'avais oublié que ce trottoir était si haut.

Je viens de ramasser lamentablement parce que je ne lève pas assez les pieds... Je ne dois pas avoir l'air malin. Je me fige. Trois silhouettes avancent dans ma direction avec une démarche saccadée. Je m'inquiète bêtement pour rien, après tout, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir le droit de trainer dans les rues à une heure aussi avancée. Je suis enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble haussmannien que j'habite. Je fais le code, puis jette un regard dans la direction des trois mecs qui ne m'ont pas encore dépassé. J'entre et attends que la porte se referme d'elle-même. C'est bête comme réaction mais ça me rassurera.

Plus que deux centimètres et c'est bon. Mais quelque chose vient arrêter sa course. Je sursaute à ce constat. Puis, elle se rouvre à la volée, et les trois personnes qui me suivaient entre, dans une demi obscurité terrifiante. Mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher. Ils sont juste devant moi et au lieu de courir à mon appartement, je reste là, pétrifié. L'un deux pose une main énorme sur mon épaule et je vois difficilement dans le noir un sourire se former sur son visage ainsi que le reflet de ses petits yeux inquiétants. Il envoie un regard à ses deux acolytes et je me sens soulevé et emporté. J'ai beau me débattre et donner des coups, celui qui me tient n'y fait pas attention. Il pose juste sa grosse main sale sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer de crier. Puis il me jette par terre sans ménagement.

Avec les odeurs qui flottent dans la pièce, je comprends que je suis sur le carrelage froid du local poubelle. J'essaye de crier en réalisant ce qui m'attend mais sa main retourne m'écraser la bouche. J'ai envie de pleurer mais la peur et le stress qu'elle entraine m'en empêchent. J'ai froid, je suis même frigorifié mais des gouttes de sueur perlent partout sur mon corps. Des mains plus petites mais aussi plus douloureuses m'empêchent tout mouvement.

Mon cerveau fonctionne uniquement pour m'inquiéter plus. On va me violer et je ne sais même pas s'ils me laisseront en vie après. Ça sera sûrement la première et la dernière fois que j'ai un rapport sexuel et je n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion d'avouer mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime. À cette pensée, les larmes coulent enfin. Elle n'aura peut-être même pas connu mon existence. Elle ne verra mon nom que dans un journal, dans la rubrique nécrologique, ou alors aux infos du soir...

Ça y est, il commence à s'attaquer à mon pantalon sans la moindre once d'hésitation ou délicatesse. Je suis totalement immobilisé et bâillonné. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne me tuent pas tout en subissant ce qu'il me prépare. Il parait que c'est très douloureux, surtout quand on n'est pas consentant et qu'après ça saigne. Ma peur augmente un peu plus. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang et suis très sensible à la douleur. Mon cœur bat sans ménagement et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater. Son pantalon est baissé et j'entre vois son engin beaucoup trop gros pour l'endroit où il a l'intention de le mettre. Je tremble comme une feuille et cesse toute résistance qui serait de toute façon inutile.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud, dur et poisseux dans le bas de mon dos. J'ai une envie de vomir qui me retourne l'estomac.

Mais d'un coup, alors que son manche immonde se présente à moi, tout s'arrête. J'entends plusieurs voix sans comprendre ce qu'elles disent. Je me sens très bizarre... J'ai l'impression de flotter puis c'est comme si je m'endormais, tout disparait de mon esprit. Tout s'efface pour laisser apparaitre son visage d'ange qui me sourit. L'être que j'aime, depuis son emménagement ici... Ses cheveux blonds... Ses yeux bleus... Je me sens partir. Si c'est la mort que je vois, je veux bien mourir encore et encore, rien que pour voir ce visage me regarder comme il le fait en ce moment. Les pulsions de mon cœur sont de plus en plus sourdes et je ne les entends bientôt plus.

**_POV Deidara  
_**

Il est une heure du matin passée et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mon texte. Je suis écrivain et ma vie est totalement décalée. Je commence à avoir un petit creux. Je me traine dans ma cuisine en baladant mes yeux dans mon appartement, histoire de trouver un détail qui serait une source d'inspiration. Rien... Syndrome de la page blanche en vue ? Je soupire en fouillant dans le frigo. J'y trouve des tas de plats plus ou moins périmés qui commencent à se transformer en petit monde plein de vie. Beurk ! Et mes poubelles s'entassent dans un coin. Je déteste particulièrement les descendre.

Bon, aller, je m'y colle, comme ça, ce sera fait. Mes cheveux qui habituellement retombent devant mes yeux sans aucune discipline, sont attachés dans un chignon difforme et j'ai toujours mes lunettes sur le bout du nez. Mon T-shirt sale est trois ou quatre fois trop grand et me donne une allure plus baraquée. Je mets aussi un vieux jean troué trop large pour écrire, pour être à l'aise. J'enfile mes chaussures et prends l'ascenseur qui, par miracle, n'est pas en panne, dans cette tenue. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de tomber sur quelqu'un à cette heure. Alors que je descends de mon quatrième étage, je repense à mon voisin. Il est probablement en train de dormir avec une de ses - sûrement nombreuses - conquêtes après s'être amusé avec elle de longues et torrides heures. Je sens mon pantalon se resserrer à cette pensée. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent mais je suis quand même attiré par lui. Pourtant c'est le genre de type hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles des doigts de pied, avec son regard charmeur et détaché, son costume-cravate toujours parfait, ses longs doigts fins qui se referme sensuellement sur la poignée de sa mallette quand il part au travail et ses cheveux désordonnés qui doivent faire craquer toutes filles qu'il croise. Je soupire encore.

Ça y est, je suis au rez-de-chaussée. Je sors dans la petite cours pour accéder aux poubelles. Il fait nuit noire et on aperçoit que quelques étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Je tire la porte du hall qui donne sur le local et vois la silhouette d'un long jeune homme. Il se précipite dans le local poubelle et ressort avec deux autres camarades plus imposants. Ils filent ensuite dans la rue d'un même mouvement précipité. Faut croire que je fais peur dans l'obscurité. J'ouvre la porte qu'ils ont refermée en partant, intrigué.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il y a un corps inanimé devant moi, allongé, face contre terre et l'arrière train en l'air. J'allume avec la peur au ventre, tout en lâchant mes deux gros sacs. Là, mon cœur s'arrête complètement. Je me sens carrément mal et j'ai l'impression que tout mon sang quitte mon visage et mon cerveau. Je chancelle avant de me rattraper de justesse au chambranle de la porte. L'homme a le pantalon baissé et me tourne le dos, immobile, comme mort. Mais ce qui me bloque la gorge, ce qui écrase mes poumons comme un étau, c'est la couleur de ses cheveux en pagaille. Ils sont d'une jolie teinte framboise. Il porte également un costume assez chic qui est maintenant sali et froissé. Non...

Je n'ai aucun doute sur son identité... C'est lui, mon voisin. Un vague espoir me traverse soudain: il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas être mort, pas lui ! Je me jette sur lui, le retourne le plus délicatement possible et mets ma main sur son cou. Je respire enfin en sentant les battements de son cœur qui redeviennent peu à peu plus espacés et réguliers. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes de soulagement. Je reste là, plusieurs instants à regarder son visage crispé mais encore en vie. Puis, lorsque la minuterie s'arrête, je me sors de ma contemplation, rallume et le rhabille. Il est toujours inconscient. Je le prends alors dans les bras. Par chance, il n'est pas lourd et ma faible musculature suffit à le transporter jusque dans l'ascenseur. Son visage à l'air plus détendu quand j'appuie sur le bouton du quatrième et m'adosse à la paroi du fond. Je le tiens toujours, le serrant contre moi comme un objet précieux. Sa respiration est redevenue normale et les muscles de son visage se décontractent. Je sens mes joues rougir. Il est vraiment beau. On arrive à mon étage. J'ai eu la bonne idée de laisser ma porte ouverte et rentre en donnant un coup de fesse dedans. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma chambre et le pose avec douceur sur le lit. J'ajuste le coussin sous sa tête et vais fermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Ce n'est qu'en retournant dans la pièce que je me rend vraiment compte des choses. Sasori, mon voisin sur lequel je fantasme depuis plusieurs mois, est allongé sur mon lit, inconscient et il a faillit - je prie pour que ça ne soit que ça - se faire violer. Je dois rester calme, garder mon sang froid.

Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire dans ses cas là ?

Je m'approche de lui. Merde, il tremble ! Il a dû transpirer et maintenant il a froid. Je commence par retirer sa veste et sa cravate. Sa chemise est trempée ! Je la lui retire également et fais de même avec son pantalon. Je vais chercher une serviette éponge dans la salle de bain et l'essuie consciencieusement. Une fois sec, je le couvre. Il tremble toujours. Quelle idée j'ai de ne jamais mettre de chauffage dans cette pièce !? En plus il n'y a que ce malheureux radiateur qui met trois heures à chauffer... Une émission sur la survie me revient en tête. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai regardée mais je m'en félicite ! J'applique leurs conseils à la lettre et me déshabille. Je me glisse rapidement sous la couette, vêtu seulement de mon boxer et enroule mes bras autours du petit corps. Ma température corporelle devrait le réchauffer rapidement. En effet, ses tremblements s'arrêtent. Je mets mon nez dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il sent bon malgré ce qu'il vient de vivre. Il m'attrape le bras pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il a repris connaissance, Jashin merci ! Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je raffermis mon étreinte autour de lui et replace un peu mieux la couverture. Ensuite, je le regarde, le regarde et le regarde encore... Je suis totalement amoureux de lui.

Une heure passe, puis deux. Il dort toujours, contre moi, la peau de son dos contre mon ventre, mes bras le protégeant tandis que l'un d'eux est bloqué dans son étreinte. Je fini par m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_POV Sasori_**

Je n'ai plus froid mais le doux visage disparait. Tout me revient en tête. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. La peur revient me serrer les entrailles. Où suis-je ? Devant mes yeux, je vois une main, posée sur le matelas sur lequel je suis allongé. Le bras qui va avec passe sous mon épaule. Je sens une douce chaleur qui m'entoure et une respiration plus profonde que la mienne qui fait onduler une peau agréablement tiède dans mon dos. Je tiens un autre bras collé contre moi. Quelque chose souffle dans mes cheveux me donnant des frissons. Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je suis vivant. Je suis rassuré par l'absence de douleur dans le bas de mon dos. J'essaye de me retourner pour voir ce qui m'entoure et surtout, qui dort en m'entourant et me réchauffant ainsi. Mon mouvement ne le réveille pas mais il me tient plus fort à présent. Une longue mèche de cheveux blonds tombe sur ma joue. En la voyant, je pense tout de suite à... Je me fais des idées, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait tous les deux ensembles dans un lit, à moitié nus ? ... Nu !? Cette fois-ci, je me redresse d'un coup. Je sais pertinemment que l'autre est un homme de par la bosse caractéristique qui me frôle les reins et je ne supporte plus ce contact. Mais je regrette tout de suite le coup de coude dans le ventre que je viens de lui donner pour le faire me lâcher et me dégager, en voyant de qui il s'agit. Finalement, je suis peut-être bien mort, puisque je dormais aux côtés d'un ange. Ce même ange me regarde en se tenant le ventre, ces beaux yeux bleus plongés dans les miens, avec une expression d'étonnement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et m'apprête à bégailler des excuses quand il prend la parole. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit en colère à cause de mon comportement mais non, son regard se fait doux avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Vous allez mieux, hm ?

Je sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Mon cerveau est complètement perdu par cette voix, par ces yeux. Je reste là, immobile, au milieu de cette chambre joliment décorée, face à lui. J'ouvre la bouche sans savoir ce que je vais pouvoir en faire sortir. Je me sens gêné. C'est de lui que je rêve la nuit, à qui je pense le jour... que j'aime. Ma bouche se referme le temps d'avaler ma salive puis se rouvre inutilement... Rien n'en sort. Je vois l'inquiétude déformer ses traits et il se lève pour m'attraper les épaules. Inconsciemment, je me recule en le voyant si près et baisse les yeux au sol. Il s'arrête alors dans son mouvement.

- Pardon, je ne vous veux aucun mal, hm. Je suis votre voisin... Je m'appelle Deidara-

- Iwa, je sais.

Je fixe toujours le sol alors que mes yeux s'agrandissent. Il me connait, il sait qui je suis alors qu'il ne sort quasiment jamais de chez lui et que je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. J'arrive enfin à articuler quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mon ton est froid, cassant malgré tous mes efforts. Mes yeux n'arrivent toujours pas à quitter le sol. Après un petit blanc, il commence à me donner des explications. C'est exactement celles qu'il me manquait. Sa voix timide et mal assurée me décrit les trois hommes qui fuient, la découverte de mon corps, notre petit voyage jusqu'à son appartement, mes tremblements et la façon dont il m'a réchauffé. Je ne le coupe pas, le laissant parler, sans remonter mes yeux vers les siens. Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé et surtout pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça. Toute personne 'normale' aurait appelé les pompiers, la police, surtout pour un inconnu, mais non, pas lui. Je relève enfin les yeux. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui les baisse, dans une expression de culpabilité qui me fait mal au cœur. Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler. Il est svelte, très fin, avec une musculature de fillette mais plein de grâce et très agréable pour les yeux. Tout chez lui est fin et délicat. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombent sur ses épaules dans un effet de cascade légère. Les traits de son visage sont féminins et superbement tracés. Le seul signe qui contraste avec toute cette douceur est le tatouage qu'il porte sur le mamelon gauche. Il représente comme un globe sur lequel on n'aurait tracé que les lignes imaginaires, avec un trait, peut être une cicatrice, et des semblants de coutures autour, qui viennent couper le symbole en deux et, comme pour encadrer le tout, des lignes courbes décorent les quatre coins. Mes yeux redescendent sur son anatomie, pour m'arrêter à son sublime boxer chocolat. Mon cœur accélère ses battements en imaginant ce qu'il renferme. Rhaaa ! Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi !? J'agite la tête pour faire partir toutes les idées pas nettes que je me suis mises en tête. Un frisson me parcours, il le remarque.

- Vous avez encore froid, ce n'est pas si étonnant à rester là comme ça, hm. Allongez-vous et surtout couvrez-vous, je reviens tout de suite avec un chocolat chaud, hm.

Je le regarde remettre son T-shirt trop large et sortir de la chambre. Je tiens ma tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Je vais m'allonger et me couvre comme il me conseille. Son lit est parfumé par son odeur... Je respire le coussin avec délice. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais bon sang !? J'essaye de me remémorer tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Il revient alors avec un chocolat chaud fumant.

Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !

Il me le tend en me disant de faire attention parce que c'est chaud. Je commence à le boire du bout des lèvres. Je fonds littéralement. Je ne sais même plus combien de temps sont passé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pu en boire. J'arrive à la moitié de la tasse puis la pose sur la table de chevet à côté de moi. Je le remercie enfin pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je sens une chaleur inhabituelle et étrange dans le fond de mes entrailles. Elle grossit petit à petit alors que nos yeux sont plongés les uns dans les autres. Heureusement que je suis sous la couette car il me fait un effet pas possible ! Mais maintenant, c'est lui qui commence à avoir la chair de poule. Je me pousse un peu et l'invite à me rejoindre. Il a eu une très bonne idée en prenant un lit double ! Il rougit mais obéit. C'est dommage, j'aurai préféré qu'il n'ait pas son T-shirt... Stop ! Il faut que j'arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis encore vierge qu'il faut que je lui saute dessus ou que je me mette à me faire des films avec lui. Rhaa ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'érection aussi douloureuse, moi qui ne supporte pas la douleur ! Je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et il me détaille de ses beaux yeux bleus qui me font craquer. Il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes ou dans la salle de bain, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps ! Mais d'un autre côté, il risque de m'entendre... Merde, je fais quoi moi maintenant !? Ses yeux me transpercent. Je me sens si faible. Mais ils remontent vers les miens, s'y plongent quelques secondes et se baissent sur mes lèvres. Je vais exploser de partout ! Mon cœur, mon cerveau, mes entrailles et mon entre jambes ne résisteront pas longtemps au traitement involontaire que je leur inflige. Je vois ses yeux qui se ferment très légèrement et ses lèvres qui se tendent. Merde ! Je fais pareil sans pouvoir rien contrôler !

On est en train de s'embrasser là, ou je rêve ? Si c'est un rêve, je veux bien qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses lèvres sont douces et fruitées. Miam ! Mes yeux se ferment pour profiter un maximum de toutes les sensations qui m'arrivent. Aïe ! Y en a juste une que je voudrais oublier... Je me reconcentre sur ses lèvres. Ses mains arrivent sur moi, l'une dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos. Il me tire légèrement à lui. Moi, je reste immobile, sans savoir quoi faire. Il passe tendrement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et obtient tout de suite ce qu'il demande. J'ouvre la bouche et le laisse jouer avec ma langue. C'est tellement agréable ! Je rends les armes et me laisse emporter par mes pulsions. Mes mains vont d'elles-mêmes se poser sur lui. La première lui tiens la taille tandis que l'autre lui caresse le torse.

Je ne suis plus maitre de rien.

Lorsqu'il me laisse respirer, j'en profite pour lui retirer son haut qui est bien trop gênant. Ensuite, je m'approche de lui et lui grimpe en partie dessus. Ma jambe vient se placer entre les siennes et je suis tout contre lui. Ma bouche à faim de sa peau si parfumée et je me mets à lui lécher le cou, comme un vampire qui s'apprête à mordre sa victime. J'essaye de me reprendre mais il s'attaque à mon lobe d'oreille. Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Je me surprends à gémir de plaisir. Sous ma cuisse, je sens que lui aussi est excité. Pour me venger, j'appuie légèrement dessus, lui tirant également un gémissement. Punaise, comment un si petit bruit peut-il me faire autant d'effet ? Là ça commence à faire sérieusement mal. Je me tends un peu. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il l'a remarqué, mais en tout cas, sa main descend de mon dos, frôle ma hanche et vient se glisser sous mon boxer...

Rassurez moi, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de crier comme ça, si ?

Un sourire radieux se forme sur ses lèvres. Si, ça doit être moi ! Il continue de faire de longs vas et viens sur mon membre. Putain ce que c'est bon ! Sa bouche me parcours en laissant des baisers et des suçons ça et là. Puis c'est sa langue qui prend le relais pour redessiner la forme du trop peu de muscles que j'ai. Moi, je tiens sa tête d'une main, en passant mes doigts entre ses longues mèches blondes et soyeuses et de l'autre je tiens les draps fermement pour tenter de réduire les sons que je n'arrête pas d'émettre. Il me lâche soudain. J'ai comme une impression de manque, mais d'un autre côté, ça me permettra de reprendre mon souffle... Je n'en ai pas le temps.

Une sensation encore plus nouvelle s'empare de moi et cette fois-ci, je suis obligé de me mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Sa bouche chaude c'est refermée sur ma virilité encore et plus que jamais pleine. Sa langue s'enroule autour puis se retire en m'envoyant du plaisir pur me pulser dans les veines. Il reprend ses mouvement de vas et viens sensuels qui me mettent dans tous mes états. Sa langue retourne à l'attaque et se met à lécher mon gland où je suis sûr que commencent à apparaitre des gouttes de ma semence.

Merde ! Pourquoi il aspire ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus moi !

J'essaye de ne pas venir mais c'est peine perdu. Je me libère d'un coup dans sa bouche. La douleur et le plaisir s'en vont en même temps. Je respire enfin. Je suis en sueur et mon cœur bat la chamade. Mon dos est douloureux tellement je me suis cambré. Et lui, il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'envie, comme si il allait me manger, tout en avalant ce que je lui ai donné puis en me nettoyant avec sa langue. Mon entre jambe recommence à réagir à cette vision. J'ai un peu peur que ça ne reparte pour un tour. Mais il se redresse un peu et me tend sa main. Là j'ai vraiment peur. Ses doigts me caressent les lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de les sucer un à un. Une fois le travail fait, il les dirige vers mon anus. En même temps, il remonte pour m'embrasser avec une passion infinie. Mes jambes viennent d'elles même s'enrouler autour de lui, lui facilitant l'accès. Son index, pour m'inciter à me détendre, forme des petits ronds sur mon anneau de peau. Pourquoi je me laisse faire comme ça moi ? Ça y est sa manœuvre à réussit et je sens son doigt entrer en moi. Il a de la chance de ne pas me faire mal ! Dis donc, c'est bon en fait ! Il bouge son index et touche à des endroits assez sensibles qui me donnent des frissons d'excitation. Aïe ! Le traitre ! Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins en plus ! Son majeur vient de rejoindre son voisin en élargissent douloureusement mon intimité. Sans le vouloir je l'ai griffé dans le dos mais c'est bien fait ! La gêne repart rapidement et ses deux doigts continuent à m'explorer agréablement. Il me laisse enfin respirer pour me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Près, à rejoindre les étoiles hm ?

Il frôle un point particulièrement sensible qui me fait gémir. Merde, il prend ça pour une invitation ! Il descend doucement le long de mon corps en me fixant toujours, emprisonnant mes yeux dans les siens. Une goutte de sueur coule sur ma tempe. Mes jambes entourent toujours sa taille. Il s'arrête et me suce un téton du bout des lèvres. Puis il remonte. Je sens son sexe se frayer un chemin entre mes fesses écartées par ma position. C'est totalement différent de ce que l'autre m'a fait subir. Là, son membre est tiède et fin. Pas petit, mais pile poil au bon format. Ça y est, il est entièrement en moi. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais ça n'est pas désagréable non plus, juste une petite gêne. Il m'embrasse encore. Ses lèvres ont vraiment un pouvoir extraordinaire sur moi. Puis il met fin au baiser et ressort à moitié pour me donner un coup de rein puissant sans être brutal. Whaaaaa ! Il vient de toucher le jackpot ! Mon dos se tend sur le coup et je ne peux retenir un cri de plaisir. Et il ne s'arrête pas là, le gamin ! Il vient taper dans ma prostate à presque tous les coups. Ma tête part en arrière et mes yeux se ferment alors que je tente désespérément de reprendre ma respiration. Mon cœur ne va surement pas tarder à sortir de ma cage thoracique vu la façon dont il saute dans ma poitrine. Je transpire comme un perdu au milieu de cette chambre froide.

- Je... Hm...

Il n'arrive pas à finir et un liquide chaud se repend dans mes tripes. Je l'entends gémir son plaisir puis il s'écrase sur moi. Il se retire et se traine à côté de moi alors que je défais mes jambes de sa taille. Nos respirations sont aussi rapides mais un sourire vient étirer sa bouche. Il réussit avec le peu de force qui lui reste à se mettre sur ses coudes pour me regarder. Putain qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Il dépose délicatement un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et retombe mollement sur le matelas. Mon corps se calme lentement et je sombre dans le sommeil sans m'en rendre compte.

**_POV Deidara_**

Il s'est endormit. Moi je ne pourrais pas, je n'arrive pas à retirer mes yeux de son visage heureux, de son corps brillant de sueur. Visiblement, il a aimé. Je suis content. Je commence enfin à reprendre une respiration normale. En tout cas, il est vachement bon ! Héhé ! Je rougis à cette idée. Faudra qu'on remette ça ! Je le couvre et le prends dans mes bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui embrasser la joue. À ce contact, toujours endormit, il se tourne dans ma direction et se blottit contre moi.

- Dei...

Je le serre contre moi, finis par fermer les yeux et m'endormir avec cette pensée à l'esprit : je l'aime.

* * *

_laissez moi vos impressions et avis !  
_

A la prochaine ^^

**Shira : Sérieusement, des fois je me dis qu'il faudrait laisser les fautes, parce que c'est tellement drôle n.n Figurez vous que des homonymes peuvent complètement changer le sens d'une phrase... Comme " Il est svelte, très fin, avec une musculature de fillette mais plein de grasse". Ou comment dire le quasi-contraire de ce que l'on veut :p**


End file.
